


of movies and date nights

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Edited, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Tumblr: otpprompts, placeholder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tried so hard to watch a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Person A handcuffs Person B to their bed and rides them while wearing Person B's shirt"
> 
> fixed a copy/paste error, sorry about that!

Ivan is out, Amelia realizes as she steps into his apartment, soaked and slightly annoyed. He had told her to come over, but yet, _her boyfriend_ _is missing from the scene._ With a little huff, she slips the spare key back underneath the welcome mat that sits outside of the apartment and closes the door behind her, locking it.

Unlike her own apartment that's cluttered and kind of messy, his place is pretty clean apart from a few books and an empty bottle of vodka here and there, as well as a dirty plate sitting on the table. Maybe work is keeping him longer. Outside, the rain downpours and lightening strikes against the sky, lighting up the apartment and casting long, ghostly shadows. Already having slipped her shoes off outside, Amelia heads down the hall and into Ivan's bedroom.

Now, it's much messier, with clothes strewn about, his backpack laying off to the side and open. On his dresser sits an open letter from one of his sisters, and a picture frame knocked over that she fixes. It's of him, his grandfather and his two sister, somewhere in Saint Petersburg, it looks like. Last summer, he had taken her there to meet them and they were _polite_ , with some animosity from his grandfather, but she figures that's too be expected. Nataliya seemed to dislike her, and Yekaterina was polite nonetheless. Ivan wants her to visit for Christmas, but she's not too sure she's willing to do that just yet.

Opening the third drawer, Amelia pulls out one of his t-shirts and heads to the bathroom, where she silently slips in and grabs a towel. She strips out of her wet clothes, and hangs them over the bar of the shower and dries herself off, before pulling on the shirt.

It smells like his cologne and it makes her smile a bit. Ivan will be home soon, she's sure of it. Remembering to grab her phone from her pocket, Amelia heads out of the bathroom and into the living room, where she throws herself onto the couch and turns on the TV.

She shoots Ivan a quick text and stares at the screen as a re-run of some dumb cartoon plays. It doesn't take long before she starts to doze off, and the door opens, jerking her out of it.

“Sorry I'm late.” Amelia raises a hand and gives a small wave. “Work is kind of frustrating.”

“Such is retail hell,” Amelia grumbles. “I know the feeling. One more month, and I'll be able to legally bartend.”

Ivan frowns at those words as he approaches the couch and sits down at the arm. “I don't want you to do that.”

“I do. It'll be fun.” Amelia grins, sitting up. “You can brag that you have a cute bartender girlfriend, and I'll give you discounts _and_ free drinks.” Ivan rolls his eyes. “Besides, _I_ want to.”

“I'll never get to see you then.”

“Yes you will.” Amelia shakes her head, hair still damp. “Anyways, what are our plans for tonight?”

“I was thinking of cuddling and a movie.” While Ivan doesn't look it, with his lumbering height and almost scary demeanor as he can come off as childishly cruel without knowing it, he's quite gentle and _loves_ cuddling. Though, sex is a bit of a different story where he can be _very_ rough, but Amelia doesn't mind that.

“Sounds good. You're makin' dinner since you were late, right?”

Ivan frowns a little bit, but nods. “I suppose so. I will make something in a little bit.”

After an hour of watching some old black and white movie, Ivan does get up (after _forcing_ Amelia to move so he can lay with her) and make dinner. He makes some sort of soup that Amelia seems to like, and after doing the dishes, the pair lays back down on the couch and Amelia flips through the channels.

“We could watch Frozen.” Ivan says, after awhile.

“ _No_. I babysat last night, and if I have to fucking hear Let It Go _one more time_ , there _will_ be a massacre.”

“Oh.” Comes the quiet response. “They played it too much?”

“They kept skipping back to it over and over again.” Amelia grumbles, rolling over and buries her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. “It sucked.” Her words are muffled but he can still hear her. Ivan runs his fingers through her short blonde hair and down her back, gently massaging. “I love those kids but it's so annoying.”

“I know,” he soothes as he awkwardly pats her back. “I am sorry I suggested it.” Amelia huffs a little and wriggles a little bit. “What do you want to watch?”

“Mulan,” Amelia can get childish, it's just how she is and while she _loves_ action and horror movies, she absolutely adores Disney movies as well. Ivan finds it both annoying and endearing, depending on when the trait is showing itself. Ivan sighs and sits up, forcing Amelia to release him from his grip. He climbs over her, and kneels down to his DVD case and pulls out the movie. She had actually brought most of her Disney movies over, which is why he even has them in the first place.

Popping it in, he returns to Amelia's side and the movie begins. One of Ivan's hands rest at Amelia's thigh, and he strokes absentmindedly at times, which seems to distract her a little bit. He slips his hand underneath the shirt Amelia is wearing, and rests his hand at her hip, the shirt pushed up because of that.

As revenge, Amelia grinds her ass into his crotch, before reaching over and slides her hand between their bodies and rubs. Realizing that he's already hard, she snickers a bit.

“Let's pay attention to the movie, yeah?” Ivan's voice is breathy.

“You started it.” Amelia replies, annoyed as she moves and turns, facing him and grins. “Now, I don't want to watch the movie.” She reaches up and threads her fingers through his hair, smirking playfully. She kisses him, hard and of course, he kisses back, just as fiercely. His tongue quickly shoves into her mouth, hot muscle invading and she teasingly sucks before moving her tongue against his and rubbing.

He groans and rolls them over so she's laying on top of him and one arm is wrapped tightly around her waist while his other squeezes and pulls at her butt. She moans at that, mouth opening wider. At first, he gently rubs before smacking at the skin, earning what would be a yelp if their mouths weren't crushed together. Amelia grinds down, creating friction and growing wetter.

Ivan strikes at her ass again, just as hard as before, and she breaks the kiss and yelps again, whimpering a little. Gently, he rubs before striking in rapid succession and Amelia lets out a noise between a moan and a whine of pain, it becoming garbled when his other hand slips under his shirt she's wearing and pinches at a nipple.

Ass now red and possibly even bruised, Ivan pulls her down for another kiss, biting at her lips until blood comes and she pulls away, kissing at his neck and pulling down at his shirt to stretch out the collar and bites at his neck, leaving red marks as she does so.

Finally, she forces herself off of him, face flushed and breathing hard. “B-bedroom,” she forces out, movie now ignored. As they stumble into the bedroom, nearly tripping while they do so, Amelia is quick to get Ivan to shed his clothes and insists on wearing his shirt.

She shoves him onto the bed and grins a little as she heads to the dresser, feeling Ivan's eyes on her and she opens the top drawer and rummages through until she finds what she wants. Dangling the handcuffs in front of Ivan, Amelia smiles a little. Ivan moves so he's laying at the headboard and on the pillows so Amelia climbs on top of him and hooks the cuffs around one, sliding the chain behind one of the bars and hooks it to his other wrist, securing him in place.

“I like it like this!”

Ivan says nothing as he pulls, hoping he doesn't snap the wooden bar in half. She kisses him hard again, hand trailing down his ticklish stomach, causing him to squirm. She giggles at that, and purposefully tickles him, hearing him groan heavily, and feels him wiggle even more.

Trailing feather light kisses down his stomach, knowing he hates his neck being touched, Amelia gets to his erection and pulls away.

“Amelia-” Ivan grunts in protest, lifting his hips a little.

She gently drags her nails down the hard skin, careful not to scratch and squeezes at the base, ever so lightly before going back up and rubs the pad of her thumb at the tip. She spreads the pre-cum down and with her other hand, cups his balls and squeezes, earning a moan.

Ivan is usually pretty quiet during sex, so this was a new experience for Amelia.

She removes her hand and wraps her lips around his cock, sucking as she goes down. She rubs her tongue as well and pushes him as far as she can and moans softly, sending vibrations up his cock. The ache in between her legs is becoming unbearable. While she licks and sucks, Amelia plays with his balls, squeezing and massaging, his moans becoming louder. It seems to fuel her.

Amelia pulls off after a bit, breathing hard and crawling back up and straddling his hips again. She stares down at him with darkened eyes.

“Ready?” She purrs.

He nods, unable to form any words and Amelia grips the base of his cock as she moves back a bit, spreading her legs open more and guides him inside of her. She bites her lower lip, feeling him fill her. It's been awhile since they've had sex, what with life getting in the way, so she's unused to the feeling. Once fully in, Amelia leans forward and pecks his lips before pulling up and pushing back down.

His shirt pools around his legs and lower stomach, and he hopes this doesn't stain it. All the while, Amelia moves up and down, and Ivan tries to meet her pace, skin slapping against skin. _Tight, hot, wet-_

Ivan isn't sure when he closed his eyes, but as he cracks one open, he watches her slip a hand under his shirt and obviously begins to rub at her clit. Her movements become weaker as she grows closer, but she tries to remain fast and he definitely isn't letting up.

Feeling her walls clamp down as she cums is enough to send him over the edge. Amelia remains still for a moment, panting hard as both arms slip to her side. Finally, she finds the strength to pull off, some cum dripping down her legs and she reaches up, using the quick release to free him.

Ivan pulls her down and into his arms as he kisses the back of her neck, where a blue star is tattooed. He slides a hand under the shirt, and to her still soaked vagina and brushes against her sensitive clit and she gasps a little as he starts to rub.

“Ivan-” A hand moves up to her mouth and covers it. She goes limp in his arms as he begins to rub, hard, sending her over the edge again with another orgasm. Her moans muffled. The hand covering her mouth finally moves, wet with spit and moves around her neck, in a bruising grip as he continues to torture her by rubbing at the tender bundle of nerves.

Finally satisfied with his revenge when she's a gasping, quivering mess, he shoves his fingers into her mouth so she can taste herself, feeling her tongue flick around the appendages and her struggle to catch her breath. Ivan nips at her ear as he removes his fingers from her mouth with a _pop._ “Let's go shower and _properly_ watch that movie, yeah?” Amelia lets out a little groan as she rolls over and buries her face into the pillows. He tugs at a lock of her hair.

“Yeah, give me a moment,” she grumbles. Ivan shakes his head and gets up.

“I'll be waiting.”

Despite knowing full well what would be in store for her, Amelia throws a pillow at Ivan's retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine your OTP having a steamy make-out session, which leads to some nice sex."

This was Amelia's idea, to say the least. Ivan is tied to the kitchen chair and is frankly uncomfortable, but that doesn't really matter to him. In front of him stands Amelia, grinning with pride with a hand on her hip.

“To be honest, I didn't think you'd agree to this.”

“Anything to make up for accidentally hitting you.” Ivan frowns. “Really Amelia, you shouldn't jump me like that.”

“Dude, you _cried_ because you hit me.”

“Because I hurt you!”

Amelia shrugs and straddles his lap. “Make it up to me, then.” She smiles as she cups his cheeks with her hands. “After all, there's no better way than to give injuries kisses.” Amelia leans down a bit, breaking the distance between their faces and she gently kisses his lips. In all honesty, she doesn't plan on going very far with this. Maybe a little make out session and that's it.

She trails away from his mouth, to his ear and gently tugs at the lobe with her teeth. She drags her nails down his face to his neck, lightly tickling it and down to his exposed chest—she had convinced him to remove his shirt for her—and presses her palms against it. Amelia goes back to softly kissing him, no teeth, no tongue, just gentle and chaste. Finally, she nibbles at his lower lip and he allows her to push her tongue in and he sucks on it gently and earns a soft moan.

Amelia lightly pinches one of Ivan's nipples, purposefully using her nails to do so and Ivan lets out a gasp, somewhere between pain and pleasure, and she grins against his mouth. Her hands move down further and stops just above the hem of his jeans and she drags her fingers back up and around his neck. She hears Ivan draw in a heavy breath as she pulls away, panting slightly.

His eyes are darkened with lust, and she can feel his erection beneath the fabric of his pants. Amelia grinds down, and Ivan lets out a moan, hips bucking up. Amelia trails wet kisses across his cheek and downwards, nipping at soft flesh as she does so.

Ivan's neck is one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and as she licks and sucks at his neck and Ivan now moaning at the onslaught of pleasure, she caresses his torso and rubs the pads of her thumbs over his nipples, pinching every so often. As usual, she leaves hickies and bite marks all along his neck and moves down to his chest, awkwardly bending as she does so.

Amelia now leaves feather light kisses along his collar bone and chest, repeating the process. She goes from kisses and sucking, to being gentle and soft with barely there touches and it's driving Ivan mad.

To be honest, she's pretty wet herself but she's enjoying this more. Amelia suckles at Ivan's neck, a hand down between his legs, gently squeezing and rubbing the erection beneath the denim. Ivan groans loudly, arching best he can off the chair and into the touches.

Amelia goes back to kissing him, removing her hand from his crotch and cupping his face again. Their tongues meet, and this time it's all teeth and tongue and heavy breathing. As they continue their kiss, Amelia reaches down again, this time unzipping and unbuttoning Ivan's pants as best she can and reaches in, and pulls out his dick.

Just as she had done earlier to his chest, Amelia gently drags her nails along the hard skin, following the pulsing vein and wraps her fingers around it and gives a slow but firm pump. Ivan moans loudly again, and stares at her through half lidded eyes. Amelia rubs her thumb on the head, and trails pre-cum down his cock and they keep their eye contact as she does so.

Eventually, she moves herself back a little, lifts her hips up and hitches her skirt up.

“You're not wearing any underwear?”

“Are you worrying about that detail _now_?” Amelia half snaps out, flushed a little from embarrassment.

“It's kind of a shock. Your skirt is _short_.”

“Ivan, shut up or you'll ruin the mood.”

Ivan rolls his eyes and watches as Amelia guides his cock in her, wincing a bit as she does so. There's no doubt this current position is a bit uncomfortable for the both of them but that doesn't matter. The silky heat wraps around his dick and he groans a little. Amelia licks her lips, peering at him and remains still for a few minutes, getting used to the feeling of him inside of her.

She drops her skirt and rests her hands on his bare shoulders and slowly starts to move up and down, digging her nails into his skin. Amelia starts to quicken her paces after a few minutes, hearing the slapping of skin against skin and she loses her ability to remain straight and ends up slumping forward, nails digging deep into his shoulders.

Their gasps and groans are the only noises that fill the air and finally, her muscles clamp down around him as she cums and soon, he follows afterwards with a little groan. Amelia remains flush against him for a few minutes, breathing hard and finally, she forces herself away and manages to get off him. His penis falls limp and her legs are shaking.

She fixes her skirt and half limps around the chair and unties him and kneels down and undoing the binds at his ankles as well.

“Shower?” He offers after a moment of catching his breath.

“Yeah. And then I have to study.”

“Pity.”


End file.
